A Brothers Curse
by Just call me ZS
Summary: Finally, after many experimentation's, Sofia Lamb's scientists create the first Little Brother is successfully implanted with an ADAM slug, and has been mentally conditioned; but what will happen, when he cannot be bonded to a Big Daddy Protector? crappy summary, better story hopefully
1. Chapter 1

A Brothers Curse

Bioshock Fan-fiction by Just call me ZS

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Bioshock, Bioshock 2, or any of its characters, they are owned by 2K/Irrational Games, I only own my OC's**

Chapter 1

"The operation was a success!" A dark figure, dressed in a lab coat, and wearing an operating mask yells, lifting his arms in joy. The small dark room that made up the scientists lab was illuminated by a white operating light that hung over a platform table hanging horizontally to the lab wall. A table with operating tools and different devices lay next to the platform, some of them still bloody from recent operations and experiments. This small lab is one of many inside Fontaine Futuristics, one of the major organizations of the underwater city, Rapture. This lab however, was assigned specifically to the implanting of ADAM slugs into gatherers.

"Don't count on it yet, we need to make sure the mental augmentations will take effect, and then we still need to bond him to a protector. We have a long way to go Dr. Nyx." A second man spoke, pointing to the subject on the table.

"Don't worry Professor Darian, by the time we're done, this little brother will be out harvesting ADAM in no time! You're always such a letdown, always doubting my experiments. " The man identified as states. Suddenly, the small 6 year old boy, whom they simply referred to as 'the subject', lying on the operation table began to move.

The small boy slowly opens his eyes, to see the 2 men in front of him still arguing. The brown haired boy is looking scrawny from lack of food, his brown shaggy hair greasy and dirty from not being washed. The small boys previously brown eyes now are glowing yellow, his skin a dull greenish grey, with a new long scar running horizontally across his stomach, where the operation was done.

"We're a step closer since the ADAM slug implantation was a success, and after so many failed trials, and wasted subjects" concluded, sounding a little bitter at the loss of good material.

The small boy starts to squirm slightly, pulling at the restraints, as the Doctor turns to the subject, pushing a button causing the table to rotate upwards.

"I'm telling you, unless we get the protector bond right, this child will be a waste of quality resources." Professor Darian spoke, turning toward the subject as the table flips so he is facing them.

"Don't worry; we can always use him for dissection and spare parts if that doesn't turn out well." Nyx responds in a hushed tone.

"Now, Gatherer 412, A.K.A Little Brother, are you awake?" Nyx spoke only with a commanding tone, as if telling him to wake up. Then suddenly, Darian steps closer, nudging Nyx away from the subject.

"Little one? Are you awake?" Darian spoke in a soft tone, his voice sending a bit more of a question then the other scientist.

"W-where am I, who are you?" The small boy spoke, in a scared, shaky voice; as if he spoke any louder would risk his life.

"It's okay little one, you're safe and sound. Don't worry; you're going to be okay, nothing to be scared about." As Darian spoke, he slowly reached to the syringe on the table, filled with a quick acting sleeping agent, as the boy's eyes darted to every shadowy corner of the room.

"W-where are my parents, where am I, I want to go hom-"The boy was cut off as Darian injected the syringe into the boy's arm, causing him to cringe from the injection. The boy slowly closed his eyes, his body going limp as the agent takes effect.

"Let's get rid of his memories before we do anything else. We don't want him getting anyone's attention or causing a struggle and escaping." Darian spoke with some disappointment, as he sighs.

"Don't tell me you're starting to regret doing this Darian! You know as much as me, even if we tried to refuse to do this, we would be shipped off to…_you know where_, as soon as the word reaches lamb! Besides, you've never shown much regret before." Nyx said in a hushed tone, trying not to imply resistance.

"I'm just sick of failed test subjects that's all. Now let's stop wasting time, let's send him to the Mental alteration lab, we need to erase his memories soon." Darian said, unstrapping the boy from the platform, and laying him down on a rolling table.

"Don't worry, he'll be as blank as a new piece of paper soon, he won't remember anything…" Nyx responded, as he walks next to Darian, rolling the table out of the lab and into the hallway.

Meanwhile…

In the underwater city of rapture, in a neighborhood known as Paupers Drop, a gatherer and her Rosie big daddy were harvesting as usual. The little girl was wearing a dirty and dull red dress with yellow flowers on them. She was around the age of 6, her glowing yellow eyes and greyish green skin marking her as a little sister, skipping along followed closely by her Rosie Big Daddy.

"_Come on Mister B, we'll miss the angels dancing!"_ She said loudly as she skipped around piles of rubble, heading towards the Fish Bowl Diner. The Big Daddy moaned his whale like response, following after the girl, his heavy footsteps drowning out the noise of dripping water from the pipes, and the even fainter sound of multiple footsteps, running to keep up with them. Soon the little Sister reaches the door to the diner; she pulls on the door, trying to get it to open.

"_Mr. Bubbles! The angel's inside! We need to get in!"_ She yells with a pouting face, annoyed that she might miss the 'angel' dancing. With a loud moan, the Big Daddy moves her aside gently, and then busts the door down.

"_Yay! Thank you mister Bubbles! I can smell the ADAM!"_ She giggles playfully, skipping inside the diner, her Big Daddy following her inside, both of them unaware to the whispers and chuckles coming from the shadows.

Neither of them are aware of the ambush they are walking into. On the roof of the dinner, stood 2 Brute splicers, and 3 Houdini splicers, peeking through the wooden boards that were used to try and repair the holes in the roof. Brute splicers were men that spliced muscle and speed improving tonics, their unnatural strength making them a close match to the Rosie Big Daddy's strength. The Houdini splicers had spliced a rare Houdini plasmid, allowing them to teleport short distances, as they also used the incinerate plasmid to throw fireballs at their targets.

As the gatherer and the protector walk toward the 'angel', a rotting corpse of the owner of the restaurant that had died in the corner, the splicers started to get anxious.

"Why don't we get them now! One of them whispered anxiously, twiddling its thumbs in anticipation.

"No! Wait for the brat to start gathering! We'll take down that Big Daddy in no time. Just remember the plan!" spoke another of them, it being a Houdini splicer, which seemed to be in command of the group.

The rest of them nodded, as they each walked to the different opening in the roof, ready to pounce once the girl started harvesting.

"_Yay! ADAM Daddy!" _the girl squealed happily, getting down on her knees in front of the corpse, as her Big Daddy walked over behind her, looking around slowly, knowing that something was not right. The Little Sister raised her harvester, a small hypodermic needle with a baby bottle attached to the back of it.

She stabbed it into the corpse, started to collect the ADAM filled blood within, sing softly to herself. "_Who watches over sleeping angels? I do, I do…"_ as soon as she ends her little song, several loud crashes are heard coming from above, as the girl screams. The Rosie looks up, its large Rivet gun raised and ready, as he moved closer to the girl as the ambush began.

2 Brute splicers followed by their Houdini allies dropped down through the ceiling, yelling and hungry for ADAM. The Big Daddy opens up on them, its helmet light turning from caution yellow to deadly red, firing his rivet gun, managing to take out one of the Houdini's with a heavy rivet to the head.

"Come and get some Tin man!" one of the brute splicers roared, before charging at the Rosie. The Rosie in turn fired more shots at the splicer, but not stopping him, as the brute splicer slammed into the Big Daddy, pushing it back.

"_Ahhhhh! Unzip em daddy, un zip em!" _these words, yelled by the panicking little sister, were enough to send the Big Daddy into frenzy. It bashed its gun over the Brutes head, knocking it back as the Big Daddy unloaded 7 rivets into the brute's chest and face. The brute gargled up blood before falling to the floor dead. The Big Daddy let loose a roar loud enough to shake the diner, as the remaining splicers covered their ears.

As the roar ended, the 2 Houdini splicers started to throw there fireball's, the brute splicer picks up debris and starts throwing it at the big daddy.

"Don't worry guys, I'll get help!" One of the Houdini splicers shouts then disappears in a cloud of red mist. The others keep trying to keep the big Daddy down, as it runs over and takes cover behind the counter, holding its Little Sister closely.

"Where the fuck did that deserter go! He left us to die!" the brute splicer roars, angry that the Houdini most likely just left to escape with its life. Unknown to the splicers or the Big Daddy, a shadowy figure, in a small armored diver suit watched the fight from a large sign nearby, its porthole glowing blood red. Suddenly, five lead head splicers armed with tommy guns and pistols ran in and started unloading on the Big Daddy, joined soon by the Houdini splicer that had gone away.

"We got that fucker now boys!" One of the splicers laughed, the air filled with so many bullets and fireballs, there was no way the Big Daddy could survive. The big daddy seeing this fired two small orbs onto the floor in front of the counter, avoiding the bullets and projectiles. The two black orbs opened up, turning out to be two mini turrets, as they opened fire on the splicers, managing to kill one of the Houdini splicers, and send some of the Leadheads into a panic.

Using the chaos to its advantage, the big daddy moved out from the cover, firing its rivet gun. The feeling of dread that had crept over the remaining splicers disappeared, as the two turrets were taken out by the one remaining Houdini splicer. The combined fire from the splicers soon forced the heavily damaged Big Daddy to its knees, as it was then finished off by the brute splicer, who rammed into it, then stabbed a large knife into its porthole, red and a weird blackish blood gushing out as it did so.

"_Mr.B, NO!" _the little sister screamed, as her protector fell to the floor, his light in his helmet going off. She screamed and ran over to him, shaking his arm, crying heavily through her glowing yellow eyes. _"Mr. wake up! Please mister Bubbles, you got to wake up!" _the little girl pleaded, as the remaining splicers started to walk up behind her, laughing evilly at their soon to be ADAM.

As one of the splicers reached for the girl, an ear piercing screech rang out, causing the splicers to cover their ears, as the shadowy figure drops down from the sign.

"Ah fuck, it's a bitchy Big Sister! Kill it!" The brute splicer yelled to the others, as suddenly the armor plated demon screeched, sending chunks of rock and metal at the splicers, killing 3 of the lead heads.

The remaining splicers open up on it, but the big sister fires multiple fireballs at them, scattering them in fright, as she teleports in a flash of purple and bluish mist.

"Where did that tin bitch go- AGH!" Were the last words of the brute splicer, a long hypodermic needle that was the Big Sisters harvester was sticking out of his throat. Removing her harvester, the big sister lets loose screech that makes a big daddy's roar sound like a whimper. Glass shattered, the building shook, and the big sister became a blur of blind fury, killing off all the remaining splicers in a matter of seconds. The Big Sister was covered in blood from the splicers, or as the little sister saw it, her beautiful white dress was covered in rose petals.

"_Big Sister!" _the little sister yelled, still crying from the loss of her protector, as she ran over to the armored being. The big sisters light turned yellow, as it hugged the little sister, giving off a low pitch screech of relief that the Little Sister was alright.

The Big sister lifts the Little sister up, placing her into the metal cage on her back, several bows of different colors tied onto the back of the cage. _"Big Sister! Daddy is sleeping, we can't just leave him!" _the little sister said, her tears dried up, but a look of concern in her glowing yellow eyes. The Big Sister gives off a small screech, the tone sounding like that a parent would address I child.

"_Well…you'll come back for him later right?" _she says, looking up at her hopefully, those big glowing yellow eyes filled with emotion. The big sister hesitates for a moment, and then gives a slow nod, as the little sister squeals in joy.

"_Yay! Don't worry Mister Bubbles! Big sis will be back for you soon."_ The little sister shouts to the body of the Rosie that was her protector. The big sister looks at the body, knowing that the daddy was dead, she only responded to the little sister, thinking that she'll come back and cremate the body later. The sister, making sure her little one was secure on her back, started to run off, jumping from place to place. Her destination, the lab she where was bonded to a protector, where she lost her protector, escaped the mind alteration, and was transformed into a Big sister…Fontaine Futuristics.

A loud yell of frustration was heard echoing throughout the hallways that weaved in and out of Fontaine Futuristics. Followed soon by the sound of lab materials crashing against a wall, as inside the 'Protector Gatherer linking lab', where a certain doctor was getting a little more than irritated with his tests.

"What do you mean he won't bond with the protector! This is the 4th time!" yells in frustration, enraged.

The boy had been in 4 surgeries, each to try and complete the bond between a Big Daddy and the gatherer. This boy being the first successful Little Brother, he was to be assigned and bonded to one Protector, and only that protector.

They all however, even when trying all the different kinds of big daddies, failed.

"I told you, even when the mental conditioning worked, and the implantation of the slug, everything has gone right, but I told you we wouldn't be able to bond him." Darian muttered, always being a pessimist, he doubted the idea of a Little Brother from the beginning.

"Shut up Darian! Grrr, there has to be someway….wait." Nyx stopped and looked like he was pondering something. After staying like that for about a minute or so, his face brightened up, in an 'I got an idea expression'.

"What, what if we try bonding him with a Big Sister?" Nyx asked curiously, the idea never have been tried before.

The Big Sisters were the Little Sisters who grew old enough to be going through puberty, and had grown out of their mental conditioning. They were all usually very aggressive, and though Lamb and were able to use them to save little sisters when their big daddy's fell, or recover the ADAM that was lost, but they never were intended to be used for this.

"I really don't know, I mean, I could come up with a million reasons why it would be unlikely to work…but nothing saying that it _wouldn't._" Professor Darian responds skeptically, scratching his chin, looking for reasons why he should know it would fail if tried.

"Then it is settled! Look through the Big Sisters recorded records, ADAM recovered, little sisters saved, and splicers eliminated, everything, and then choose a prime candidate!" responds proudly, as if it was a determined fact that he would succeed.

Professor Darian sighed, finding it not worth complaining, as he simply walks out of the lab, knowing it will be a long day.

The Big Sister designated, Zeta, had just dropped off the Little Sister she found in Paupers drop, at the Little Sister Orphanage in Fontaine Futuristics lab. Paupers Drop was the area she was assigned to watch for splicers, keep an eye out for Little Sisters who gathered there, and just watch out for trouble. She started to walk out of the orphanage, having dropped off the sister, and wanting to get back to work.

As she exited into the halls, she started to pick up the pace, heading for the exit. She passed many splicers and scientists on her way, all being wary and kept their distance. As they should, since Big Sisters were known for their violence, but Zeta knew better. Although she won't say that Big Sisters are just soft on the inside and just need a hug, but they aren't mindless beasts ready to kill at any moment, just really aggressive, and some would say…easily provoked. The fact that you were assigned to protect Little Sisters, and almost anyone who wanted ADAM would end up going after them, usually meant you fight and kill everyone you meet.

Though, Zeta, having enjoyed her jobs as much as any other Big Sister, she always had a feeling of…emptiness. She remembered her days with her protector, the days filled with angels, bad men, and Mr. B. She shivered, remembering the days of endless screaming, of repeated tests and surgeries, the days filled with horror as she went from a Little Sister, to a Big Sister. Though when she became a Big Sister, she felt little but rage, wanting, and a curious feeling. Though, she always felt like something was missing, that something she needed was gone. No one would know about how she felt, her reputation made sure of that.

Zeta had earned who own nickname among the splicers that served the family, since she had recovered most of the little sisters ever taken from Paupers Drop; a record 12 had been taken. She recovered all 12 of them, unharmed, and killed ever splicer responsible; thus earning the nickname, "The Reclaimer".

None of this matters to Zeta though, the scientists, the Families followers, or even the Mother. None of them mattered, and higher up problems didn't matter. All that matters is that she gets her job done. What some of the Monsters, what the Mother Lamb calls, 'Splicers' or the family, think about her, doesn't matter.

She continues down the hall, her diving suit and long harvester needle, and the cage on her back, filled with 12 different colored bows she carried only seemed to confirm her deadly reputation. Everyone steered cleared of her, everyone except for one strange looking scientist, standing in the middle of the hallway, looking at her. She stopped about 5 ft. away from him, her light coming from her porthole was already red, but it seemed to glow even brighter.

"Are you Subject Zeta…?" The strange scientist asked, as Zeta turned her head slightly, a little confused on how this scientist knew her. She did know that the scientists here served the mother lamb, but she had no recollection of talking to any of them.

She nods slowly, keeping her eyes out for trouble; as the scientist nods, looking at the ground before sighing. He looks back up again.

"I would like you to come with us for our experiment, we have permission from Doctor Lamb, and so it shouldn't be a problem. Please follow me." The strange scientist stated, as he turned to walk away.

Very confused, and not even knowing what she was doing, she stepped forward, following the strange scientist. She thought about many things at that moment…but only one thought remained certain, something was about to change…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_2 weeks later…_

"_Come on Big Sis! The angels aren't going to wait around!"_ the little boy squealed, his glowing yellow eyes wide in excitement and anticipation.

As much as the most recent events confused her, the little boy named Daniel by the scientists so that he was easier to be called, was now her charge. When she was first brought into that lab by the scientist, she recognized the familiar scent of a Little Sister. Though when she looked around, she only saw the 2 scientists, and a little boy strapped to an operating platform. When she sniffed again, she saw that the little boy was giving off the scent, but that didn't make sense, that particular smell, given off by the ADAM in the little Sisters, was only in the little sisters.  
Later she had found at that this boy was a Little Brother, something Zeta had never heard of before. she was put into a coma, something zeta was very, very angry about later on, but she was bonded successfully with the Little Brother.

The scientists were very happy over the success, but Zeta had mixed feelings. She felt…happy, she believed the term was, she felt like there was something else in her to, besides the ADAM slug in her belly. Normally she would go to the mother lamb, to try to ask her about whats wrong; but ever since Mother Lamb, and Sister Eleonore had left, she had no one to go to but her sisters.

About 2 days ago, when the Rogue daddy Delta had reached Persephone, after a snowball of events,Mother Lamb had abandoned us. So Zeta and her fellow Big Sisters, along with the Remaining Big Daddies, continued on, finding a new purpose and started to rebuild Rapture, killing splicers who got in their way. At some point, some of the scientists that remained that once served the Mother Lamb, had volunteered to help the Sisters and Big Daddies, and they reluctantly allowed it. After that, Grace Holloway had returned, being such a kind woman, and had convinced the Big Sisters, who now had a form of Sister Hierarchy, to let her take care of the Little Sisters. She now takes care of them in the Little Sisters Orphanage in Fontaine Futuristics. So, Rapture has started to rebuild, but most was the same, splicers still roamed, Big Sisters and Daddies still protected, and Little Sisters still gathered.

She felt her charges feelings to, not like she felt how he felt, just that she could tell if her charge was happy, mad, excited, scared. She also had this constant feeling that she needed to protect. She usually only felt it if one of the Little Sisters she saw were being attacked, but now she felt it 24/7, and only to her charge.

Zeta screeches back softly, her charge stopping and looking back at her.

"_Okay Big Sis, I'll slow down, but if we miss the angels dancing, you're going to have to make it up to me!" _ Her charge yelled playfully, running back to meet her.

"_**Shriiiiieech." **_ She called to her charge, the equivalent of a 'come here!' As her charge ran to her, she scooped him up, lifted him into the air.

"_Weeee!"_ he giggled playfully, before being held by Zeta, who patted his head lightly. She did love her charge; he was so…what's that word that human's use? Ahh yes, cute, and he meant everything to her. She then set him in the cage on her back, where he curled up nicely, making himself at home. She laughed at this, and then she realized, she hasn't laughed in a while. She was always tense, serious, always looking over her shoulder, ready to attack any hostile in sight; she never really had time for laughing. I guess it's just another thing her charge has given to her, laughter.

So with her charge safely on her back, nestled into her cage, Zeta walks on, heading toward the 'angel'. Although Little sisters and now Little Brothers can detect angels and gather them, so can big sisters to a degree. They were at one point little sisters, so they can detect the corpses with high quantity of ADAM to an extent. So she decided to give her charge a break and find the 'angel' herself.

As she kept walking along, she thought about how her charge had changed her. Even though she was more cautious and paranoid, seeing how she had to protect herself, and her charge, she was also a little more relaxed whenever he was around. Whenever he would crawl into his hidey hole, she would grow tense and irritable in the time; as if she was going through ADAM withdrawal, but not as serious, or as physical.

As she reached the market area of Paupers Drop, formerly called 'Skid Row', she saw why it was no longer a bustle of activity as it probably once had been. The market looked like a large shootout had occurred, the small stores having some holes in the walls from small explosions. The market carts and stalls were either destroyed or their wood was rotting. A security camera was placed above an intersection, where the market split into three different hallways, but because security belonged to the mother lamb for the most part, it wouldn't set off an alarm at seeing her.

She noticed a corpse laying again one of the carts right beneath the security camera. The cart had once been used to sell fresh fruit and produce, but now any food that hadn't been ransacked was rotting or crushed. She saw a faint cloudy glowing outline around the corpse, as she could just make out the 'wings' and 'halo' of the angel.

As she moved toward the corpse, she looked over her shoulder, seeing if her charge was ready to gather, only to find him fast asleep inside her cage. She was always impressed by her charges ability to sleep even under the worst of conditions. Once when he was gathering, as the splicers came to try and grab and harvest him, only for Zeta to fend them off, as soon as he was done, he fell asleep on the spot. She sighed, or gave as close to one her broken and scratchy voice box could manage, figuring that this was fourth angel, and her charge already hit the quota of three angels, she decided to give him a break.

As she looked around for a vent to lay put him into, she saw the nearest one through the boarded up windows, was inside a broken down pastry shop. As she moved toward the entrance, coming around the corner, she heard a familiar beep sound and immediately dodged away, just in time as the spot she was standing in a moment ago was blasted with bullets.

Someone was smart enough to hack the turret that was placed inside the shop, covering the only seen entrance. Zeta pondered this for a second, thinking it might just be worth it to go somewhere else, when she saw the air vent that went into the pastry shop broken into, and was sticking out of the top of the building. Seeing this as her way in, she jumped up onto the roof, landed next to the vent, then checking to make sure her charge was secured, started to climb through the vents. As she made her way through, coming to a lighted opening, as she looked through the grating below, and saw the turret right beneath her.

Zeta, unlike some of her Big Sister allies, has been taught to adapt ever since she earned her charge. Not only had she picked up a few tricks, but she acquired some new plasmids and tonics as well, courtesy of some scientists she knew well. She lifts up a blue polyp, slowly removing the vent grating, as she jumped down through the hole, landing right behind the turret. Before the turret could react, she threw the polyp at the doorway, as a bluish like substance covered the doorway.

The turret swung around, suddenly firing a continued stream of bullets at the entrance, drawn there by her Security Bullseye plasmid. She then quickly ripped off the back plating off the turret, and quickly hacked the turret, turning it friendly. She then replaced the panel, and sat down, as the turret comes to attention, scanning for new targets.

Zeta sighed in relief, relaxed that the situation didn't escalate, and even happier that she found a place to rest. Though she knew she was not safe yet. She took out several green Proximity Mines that she had scavenged off a dead Rumbler out from a pouch attached to her hip. She through one of them up into the vent she had gotten in from, then carefully placed the grating over it, which she then sealed using her incinerate to melt them together. She then moved outside, using telekinesis to lift a large metal plating that had come off of one of the pipes over to where the vent entrance was. Using the same trick again, she dropped down one proximity mine, and then welded the plating over the entrance, so even if a Houdini splicer teleported in there, they would be trapped with the explosives. She then saw how messily the shop was barricaded. The wooden planks used to cover the windows and holes in the shop were rushed and were now rotting and splintered. She decided to keep them in there, but she looked around, wanting to fortify her little, 'home' as best she could.

She had learned all of this in her time watching Big Daddies, the smart ones would fortify a position before letting their little one gather, for it was usually worth it when it meant defending off from hordes of splicers. She had wanted to learn this ability, due to the fact that since Zeta was not as durable as a Big Daddy, who was meant for big firefights and taking a lot of fire and keep going.

No, she was based on stealth, always used to having the element of surprise on her side, not the other way around. Though she was durable in her own way, she was meant for quick sneak attacks, not full out confrontation. It seemed however, that the scientists she had been assigned to along with her charge had thought about that. They supplied her with a small arsenal of traps, ranging from proximity mines and mini turrets, to electrified harpoons that shot a wire and ran a deadly current through them.

She kept most of her little devices on her person, put into a small knapsack that was clipped to the back side of her belt, easily within grabbing distance; Though the mini turrets were somewhat heavy, so she could only keep 2 on her person to remain effective in battle, with one clipped to her right and left side of her waist.

Zeta must admit that the experience in learning how to use these devices and gadgets came only through multiple trials and…_accidents_. Having caused several explosions, and self-electrocutions , she was soon able to use these new things with fairly well.

Zeta shock her head, clearing her mind of the little accidents at the lab, she had to stay focused on protecting her charge. Looking around the market, she found one of the pipes leading into the wall, had been stripped of all its metal plating and just left to sit there. She soon found the metal plates, all stacked up neatly, what a pleasant surprise for once. Looking around to make sure no one noticed, or any splicer got any ideas of attacking, she slowly lifted the plates with telekinesis.

Soon after a long and hard time, she finished welding the plates to the building, making sure that the place was secured. She gave an exasperated shriek, as she walked inside her new 'home'. She then took her charge out of her cage, and slowly placed him in the vent. She was amazed at her charge, he was _still _sleeping. As soon as she placed him in the vent, she almost collapsed on the floor beneath it.

She was exhausted! Zeta couldn't remember a time when she used so much energy not fighting, as she laid down on the floor. The only noticeable sounds were that of the Security Camera outside, still looking around for targets, and the steady whirr of turret, as it moved back and forth. She felt so tired, that soon enough she was asleep, which is hard to do for a Protector. They only sleep when the really need the energy, almost going into a coma, but not quite.

As she sat there, Zeta's mind started to wander, thinking about life, different things, but she soon cleared the thoughts from her mind. All that mattered was the here and now, and her charge. Zeta slowly closes her eyes in her helmet, as exhaustion took her.

Unknown to the Protector and her charge, 2 figures stood in the shadow of the markets shops, two figures stood, having watched the Big Sister as she fortified her little shop. They simply observed there as she slowly lie down, and fell asleep.

Unknown to the Protector and her charge, 2 figures stood in the shadow of the markets shops, two figures stood, having watched the Big Sister as she fortified her little shop. They simply observed there as she slowly lie down, and fell asleep.

"So this is the one you were talking about huh boss…?" one of the figures spoke, much larger than his companion, as he steps out of the shadows ever so slightly, revealing he is a brute splicer.

"That's her Brutis, that's the Sister that stopped are last attempt to get a Little Sister a couple days earlier." Responded the second person, as he steps out of the shadows, a middle aged Splicer, brown hair, brown eyes, wearing an old suit, his face and body showing very little growth from the ADAM's side effects.

"From what the survivors said, she's a tough bitch, took out 2 of my Brutes, and three Houdini's, not to mention the backup Leadheads we had sent in." Brutis responded, putting a hand on his chin in thought, the old brute being bald, a little bit larger than his Brute Splicer companions, wearing an old black vest that was tailor made to fit his large arms.

"I could take her on, she doesn't seem that tough." He said with a snort, looking at the market eagerly, as if anticipating the bloodshed.

"No Brutis, you could take down a Bouncer without much trouble, but a Big Sister would give you a run for your money, not to mention, that this one is different. She may not be free willed, but she is close, she looks past herself and her charge, but only stops when it comes to her current threats and allies. " Retorted his companion, waving his hand toward the bakery, as if comparing him to her. He looks down at Zeta, his brown eyes seeming to shine with an idea, but Brutis interrupts his chain of thought.

"My lord, we could just send in the Daddy Busters, they would kill her easily, besides, from the records we have recovered from The Family, the Little Brothers create more ADAM per day then the normal Little Sisters, and he's a jackpot!" Brutis could just taste the delicious ADAM inside that little freak ball.

"NO Brutis, we shall not do anything for now." Responded the man, his voice and body language making it clear he was in charge. "We shall wait and see, for now; we shall leave them to their dealings. " He responded, sounding very calm about his choice, as he remains looking at the now fortified bakery.

"Whatever you say Boss…" Brutis responds, sounding slightly disappointed, as he turns away, walking back into the shadows. Soon, so does his master, leaving as quickly as they had appeared, walking away.

As Zeta and her charge rest, they have no idea about the two visitors who came so close to their hideout. Who are these new people? What do they have plan for Zeta and her ward? Whatever it is, will they survive to even see?


	3. Chapter 3

A Brothers Curse

Chapter 3

Zeta awoke to someone tugging on her arm, the dark void of sleep dispersing as she regains consciousness. As she looks around, she finds herself in the bakery, as she remembers the events from the other day, the fortified bakery still intact. Her mind immediately goes to her charge; as she looks down, to see him tugging on her arm, the one that held her harvester needle.

"_Big Sister, come on, I sense an angel nearby!" _her charge spoke happily, pulling on her arm, either not aware of how tired Zeta was, or doesn't care.

"_**Screeeee…." **_Zeta moans annoyingly, being very tired from yesterday's work, as she slowly sits up, giving in to her charge's persistence. Zeta takes a quick look around; the turret was still active, no evidence of break in attempts, so far so good. She quickly ran over to the traps she had setup; nothing, the vent was intact, no mines were set off, and she was good. Zeta breathed a quick sigh of relief, and then walked back to her charge, picking him up.

"_The angel is dancing that way Big sis!" _her charge squeals eagerly, pointing in the direction of the Medical clinic and downtown Paupers Drop. Zeta carefully places him in her basket, patting his head, before sprinting out of her base, heading in the direction her charge pointed.

As Big Sister started to run throughout our little home, she calls, Paupers Drop, Daniel points and directs her with his keen sense of smell to the angel. Daniel loved Big Sis so much, she protected him from the splicers, she comforted him when he felt down, and she was always there for him. Daniel smiled from in the back of Big Sis's basket, one of his favorite places to be. He loved Big Sis, she was so strong, yet so caring to him, and whenever he would gather, she was always there, always watching.

At first, when Daniel was bonded to Big Sis, he felt an unnatural feeling of calm, and he felt like something was empty, but Big Sis filled the void; after that, she was always there, always watching him. She at first, just let him go on his own, following him from the shadows as Daniel walked around Rapture. After several close calls, she took direct action, and now was always by his side, just like a Big Daddy for his Little Sister.

There were a few differences between Daniel and his Little Sister siblings. One, obviously, was that Daniel was a boy, and that he didn't do girly things. Second, Daniel produced more ADAM per angel, but to those without immunity to ADAMs addictive and withdrawal systems, would increase the negative effects of splicing 10 fold. Therefore, Daniel would be a supply of ADAM for the Big Daddies and Sisters, since from prolonged exposure to ADAM, are immune to the negative effects. That doesn't stop splicers from coming after him, so even with a Big Sister around him constantly, splicers still swarm.

In Daniels travels, he has met many Big Daddies and Little Sisters; the Protectors all seemed to like him, letting him play with their charges. There was a major difference between him and the others though; his mental conditioning was not fully complete. Instead of being permanently stuck in the illusion the Little Sisters were in, and whenever he gathered, he would see the real Rapture; for him it was the opposite. He constantly was seeing the _real_ Rapture, the destroyed and flooded halls, splicer infested area, and even the bloody walls, every single bit of the real Rapture he saw. Even when he was harvesting, he would see the corpse he was drinking the blood of, but unlike any other who would see this and be immensely disturbed, he had one thing that kept him going.

Whenever he gathered, he would catch a glimpse of the Rapture the Little Sisters were conditioned to see. He would look around, seeing the golden shiny halls, the beauty of it all, only for it to disappear, the illusion fading as soon as he was done. When it had first happened, Daniel cried his heart out, like a being that had a glimpse of heaven, only to be told he could not have it. Now it's what keeps him going, besides his Big Sister and the other Sisters and Daddies that were like family to him. He kept gathering, not only for them, but for another glimpse of heaven, another glance at what he saw was his dream.

Daniel was snapped out of his thoughts, as big sis gave a small shriek, looking down at a corpse in front of them, as Daniel looks down at it, sniffing the air softly.

"_Yes, yes! It's an Angel Big Sister!" _he squealed in joy, clapping his hands in anticipation, as Big Sister took him out of her basket, setting him down next to the angel. Daniel takes out his harvester needle, as he looks up at Big Sister quickly, checking to make sure she is ready. The Protector nods to him, as he then plunges the needle into the corpse, begging the harvest. As Daniel works he takes a quick glance around, seeing if any of the bad men would come, as they usually did, but no sound was made but that of Daniel harvesting. He glances around nervously, looking up at Big Sister for reassurance, as she simply stood there vigilant, but seeing her charge so nervous snaps her out of her trance. She simply gives him a low reassuring screech, before putting him on the head.

Neither of them had any time to react, as suddenly a 'ping' sound was heard, as 3 harpoons suddenly buried themselves in Big Sisters armor, and as Daniel screamed in fright, the trap was sprung.

Zeta couldn't believe it, how could she have not noticed them before? As the 3 harpoons hit her, she screeched in surprise and anger, one of them managing to pierce her armor and dig into her. Ignoring the pain, she turned around, harvester needle raised, looking for the assailants. She focused her eyes on the shadows, as suddenly 6 splicers suddenly moved out of the shadows into the low artificial lighting provided by the medical clinic lights. 2 of them were Leadhead splicers, one of them equipped with a crossbow, armed with the same kind of harpoons that had hit her. The second was armed with a shotgun, as on either side it was flanked by 2 spider splicers. The last 2 were the most dangerous, 2 brute splicers, their arms a reddish orange, lit with fire from the incinerate plasmid. The one with the crossbow chuckled, seeing how is shots had hit.

"Look Boys, I got her, now let's finish her off and collect the ADAM!" He shouted, sounding already proud, as his companions roared their approval. Zeta used this to her advantage, as she ripped one of the harpoons from her armor, causing the splicers to give her curious looks. She emitted what seemed like a dark, evil chuckle, as the harpoon started to float in the air, Zeta moving it to point at the splicers. Before they could react, she had sent it flying at the Brute splicer pair, hitting one of them in the arm. He screamed in pain as he was pinned to a nearby wall, as Zeta burst into action, running at the spider splicers at incredible speeds.

"Get her you fools!" The one with the shotgun stammered, moving back a little as the two spiders charged her foolishly. She quickly slid underneath one of them, suddenly giving a upper cut to the splicers chin, then sending it flying into a broken off pipe with a quick kick, killing it as it was skewered to the sharp metal. The other screamed as he threw his hooks at the Big Sister, only for her to dodge it with ease. She then let out a ear splitting screech, before using telekinesis to pull the spider splicer to her, stabbing it through the chest with her harvesting needle.

The splicer struggled, its ADAM slowly being drained away, as she gave a loud yet high pitched laugh, gripping the splicers head. She looked it directly in the face, before crushing its head, blood splattering as she then through its body away. She turned to fight the others, but she was stopped by the loud scream of her charge. She turned to find her charge under attack from the splicer with the harpoon, it trying to skewer him and take his slug. No one would take her charge, not while she breathed, not while she had an ounce of ADAM left in her.

Enraged by this, her eyesight turned red, her helmet seemed to darken, as she charged at the splicer, appearing only as a blur. The splicer panicked, backing away and shooting at her in an attempt to stop this enraged protector, but the harpoon shattered once it reached her. The splicer then turned to break out into a run, but was stopped, Zeta appearing right behind him. She took no time in killing him, stabbing him with her needle, then ripping it out of him through the side, taking a large portion of his stomach with it. She pushed him away sending him flying into a large pile of rubble. She then used her telekinesis to push the rubble together, crushing the splicer, the sound if its agonizing screams seemed to stop time.

The Brutes had managed to unstuck themselves, but looked on with the remaining Leadhead in pure horror, before the Leadhead spoke.

"W-well don't just stand there, kill her!" it stammered nervously, before firing a charged up shot of electro bolt, thinking that since it would seriously cripple big daddies, it would do something to this worn out Protector. The two brutes slowly stood, preparing for a fight, their arms lit ablaze with a harsh orange fire, as they approached the Big Sister.

As soon as Zeta was hit with the electro bolt, the electricity arched from all over her armor, as she seemed to shudder and spas in pain, the Brutes and Leadhead feeling successful, readying to finish her off. They never got the chance, the electricity around her still jumping and sparking, she turns toward them, her helmet as dark and as red as the deepest pit in hell, the area around her seeming to glow with a red aura of murderous intent.

"_**!"**_ zeta lets loose screech that could make the demons crawl back into to hell to hide, as she picked up rubble and metal pipes around her, the electricity jumping from her armor to the debris, electrifying it.

Witnessing the entire display, Daniel turned to the splicers, who were so horrified and shocked they couldn't move, and could only say one thing._ "Big Sister doesn't want you playing with me…" _ No words spoken by a Little Sibling were truer than those spoken there, as Zeta let loose the swirling vortex, as it consumed the splicers, their screams and last moments were drowned out by the sound of thousands of pieces of concrete, metal, and electricity left no trace of the splicers.

As soon as it was over, Zeta's vision started to clear, but then fade again, as the recent act she pulled off in her rage left her drained, as she nearly collapsed on the spot, the electricity dispersing from her body. As she collapsed, her charge ran up to her, crying as her helmet light dimmed, but did not go out. She was so relieved, her charge was safe, the threat was gone, and she really needed a nap. As she faded out of consciousness, she saw her charge crying over her, and slowly, two large metal boots, and another pair of bare clad feet stepping up next to her…

Okay how did you like it? Remember, Review plz, and im not the best Author, so don't worry, this chapter was a little rushed, I just really wanted a significant event to happen. Oh, and I will have some flash backs of the three weeks that happened between now and when Zeta first got bonded to Daniel. R&R People! -ZS


	4. Chapter 4

That's right folks, ZS is back! Sorry I haven't been posting all that much, I've been busy with school and annoying crap. Anyway, on with the show!

Sincerely

ZS

Zack always knew that there were other Big Sisters, along with Big daddies and Little sisters, still wandering around Rapture. Him and Big sister ran into some in their travels, but never had much trouble with any. When they would meet some, they would either find a way around, or go up and interact. While Big sister seemed to talk to the Daddy, he would always go and talk to the Little sister, but shyly. Usually it would be quick conversations of, _"find any Angels recently?"_, "_Did you run into any Bad men?"_ or even the occasional tip on where some spare angels might be found. And after that the protector-gatherer pair would move along, as he and big sister would get back to work.

Zack has seen quite a few Big Daddies, varying from Rumblers, Bouncers, Rosie's, and even once he and Big Sister had met a stray Lancer. Though, the Big daddies that were the rarest to see were the Alpha's. The alpha Daddies had rumors about them that even got to the Gatherers. Some would say that the Alphas were bad daddies, and that good Daddies should x their eyes. Others said simply to ignore them, or to move on and avoid them. Zack rarely believed in rumors, because he rarely ever saw anything that would make them true, and since he had never encountered an Alpha Daddy, he couldn't say if they were good or bad. At least, until now that is.

As Big Sister collapses, Zack ran up to her, scared and frightened. Nothing has hurt Big Sis like this before, she was to strong. She would give any amount of splicers a good fight, and would always come out on top. To see his protector falling to her knees, porthole dimming as she fell crushed him inside. He ran up to her still form, tears running down his eyes, as he tried to pull on her arm, trying to get her up.

"_Big sister, you got to get up! You just got too!"_ Zack cried as he shouted through his tears. When he saw how strong and powerful she looked before when she was killing the bad men, he felt so safe and untouchable, knowing that Big Sister would always be there for him. Now, he didn't know what to do, Big sister wouldn't get up, and he didn't know if all the bad men were gone.

As he continues to try and wake Big sister, he hears very loud heavy footsteps coming from behind him, along with what sounded like humming. He tries not to turn around, focusing on waking big sister, but soon curiosity overwhelms him as the heavy footsteps stop after seeming to get closer. Zack turns around slowly; as his bright glowing yellow eyes go wide, for standing in front of him was an Alpha Big daddy, and a Little Sister riding on its shoulder. Now, if Zack was scared before, he was really scared now, since for what Zack knew of the Alpha daddies, they were wild cards. And this one has yet to show its hand.

Isabel didn't know what had happened when she and Daddy had stumbled upon a crying little boy and a sleeping Big sister. The little boy seemed to be the Little Brother that all the other girls talked about sometimes. The little brother was always something of a mystery to the Little sisters; he gathered, like a little sister, he was protected by a Big sister, which some Little Sisters are, and he looked for Angels like Little sisters. Others avoided him, saying he was strange and that something was wrong with him. But to Isabel, if you gathered and found Angels, you were a friend in her book.

She and Daddy had been out looking for Angels in the place called "Paupers Drop" when they found him, crying next to his Big sister, telling her to wake up. She felt so sad for the Little Brother, seeing how she has seen a few Daddies go to sleep before, and never wake up. Thankfully though, her daddy never went to sleep. She tugs and daddies arm, showing that she wanted to be let down. Daddy slowly lowers his shoulder, as she steps down onto the cold floor, before walking up next to the boy. She looked at him sadly, and then smiled, trying to cheer him up as she spoke. _"What happened? Are you okay?"_

The little Brother sniffled, before wiping the tears away from his eyes, then responding in a sad cry. "_My, my big sis was fighting the bad men, and, and then she fell, and now she won't get up." _He responded sadly, before covering his eyes with his arm, trying to block the tears. "_Why, why won't she get up…?"_

Isabel felt so bad for the boy, but she moved a little closer, looking over his shoulder at the Big sister. Then she saw something strange, the Big sisters helmet still glowed a dim blue. Normally, when a daddy went to sleep for good, their helmets stopped glowing, and faded to black, but this Big Sisters hadn't. That could mean one thing; the Big Sister hadn't gone to sleep yet! She smiled at her discovery, before taking the Little Brothers hand, and drawing him a little closer to the sister, and pointed at her dim yet lit porthole. "_Look, look! Your sister hasn't slept yet! She is still alive!" _she responded happily, as the Little Brothers cheeks seem to brighten up a little, now also noticing that which the sister had pointed at.

"_Sister still here! B-but, what if the Bad men come back? I can't leave sister to hide in a hidey-hole, and I am not strong enough to stop them if they come!" _He whined sorrowfully. Isabel was a little annoyed at this, seeing how she thought he was being so over dramatic. She pulled him by his hand towards her Daddy. The Big Daddy had stood there alert, looking around for any possible traps or splicers. Now he turned his attention to his charge and the Little brother.

Isabel pointed to her Daddy. _"Daddy can carry sister somewhere where she can wake up and not be attacked by the Bad men! Do you know of any place like that?" _she asked the Little Brother.

Zack looked at her, his tears all but completely dry, as he sniffles, thinking for a moment. "_S-sister and I were living in a small place nearby. I-I could take you there." _He managed to stammer out, still a little confused and surprised how friendly the Little sister and Daddy were being to him.

Isabel smiled as she tugged on her daddies arm, as he let her climb up onto his shoulder again. She then waved for the Little Brother to do the same. He was a little shy and cautious at first, but the Alpha daddy let out a low moan and lifted the Little Brother up and placed him on his shoulder. After getting over this moment of surprise, the Little Brother accepted the fact that the Big Daddy wasn't going to hurt him.

"_We have to take Big sister to a safe place, so pick her up and I'll show you the way." _ Zack spoke, trying to sound as brave as he could, which wasn't very much because if his size and voice. The Alpha Big Daddy picked up the Big Sister bridal style, resting her head against one of his large arms. Zack was always surprised at the Big Daddies strength, seeing how they had to walk around in a heavy metal suit all day, and this one was supporting both the Gatherers weight and that of the Big sister and her armor.

The Alpha daddy then gave off a short groan, making the Little Brother wince for a second. The Little Sister named Isabel looked towards Zack smiling. "_Daddy asks which way." _She translated sweetly, as Zack made a gulp like sound, then swallowing his fears he pointed towards the nearby hallway in which him and Big Sis had come from.

The Alpha daddy then gave the short nod of understanding and then slowly began to lumber off towards the hallway while carrying the wounded protector and the two gatherers. Zack felt like he shook each time the large Daddy took a step, not being use to the large daddy's weight and to use to being in Big Sis's basket. As he looked over at the little sister Isabel, he began to wonder what he would have done if they hadn't come along to help. He quickly brushed the thought away, setting his mind on helping big sis get somewhere safe.

As the daddy reached the entrance to the hallway that most likely branched this small part of Paupers Drop to another, neither of them noticed the two beings looking down on them from the water pipes above.

"Hey Boss, looks like that Tin can held out in a fight, and did you see that move she did! Ha! Those losers that call themselves Brutes didn't stand a chance." The familiar sounding voice of a large splicer was heard, but went unnoticed by the three below as they traveled down the hallway and out of earshot.

"Yeah, that Big Sister is certainly someone to look out for. Brutis, make sure we don't have any patrols go near her side of town." The commanding yet softer sounding companion of the large Brute Splicer responded. Brutis turned towards his boss with a confused look on his face, about to ask a question before he was cut off by his employer. "I want to see her recover since she could be useful, and sending more splicers down there won't help her get better will it?" The scraggly man responded, making sure to emphasize his point to the sluggish brute before him.

"Yeah boss, I'll make sure to get our men straightened out." Brutis said back, making a mental note to not mess with that sister, as both of them turned around and began to walk back across the pipes from where they came.

So, what do you think? Good, bad? Critics, comments, anything helpful is welcome. So R&R folks.


End file.
